Lovers Journey
by PyrokineticFeral
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki dissapear from Japan. Yuki begins writing his most controversial book. Taki Aizawa gets his shot as Fame..NG drops Bad Luck. Can one relationship really turn the world upside down?
1. Default Chapter

**LOVERS JOURNEY**

**Chapter 1: Too Much Bad Luck**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Gravitation. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story. 

Authors Note: Well hello there people! At first, I had been totally against posting a sequal to 'If Only I loved you more' but after much convincing and threatening by a certain person (Don't worrk Saya-san, I won't mention you by name winks) I decided to go for it. What's the worst that could happen right? Anyway, this story takes place a week after the final chapter of 'If only I loved you more' This story will focus on Yuki and Shuichi, as well as K and Hiro. I'll also be tossing in a few OC's, but they won't be major characters.

Hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the last!

* * *

_The room was entirely dark, not a thing to be seen or heard aside from gentle moans coming from two lovers, entangled in white sheets on the large bed in the center of the room. "Ah, please don't stop"._

_He broke the rough kiss and began to kiss down the side of his lover's neck, leaving small love bites as he went along. He stopped at the base of the neck and began to suck gently on the flesh as he laced his fingers of his right hand together with those of his lover. "Marry me" he whispered gently before resuming his trail of kisses._

_His partner moaned gently and turned his head to the side, exposing more of his neck as his free hand ran along his lover's sweaty back._

"Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed happily and tossed his arms around the shoulders of his blonde lover. "I'm so happy!" he planted a light kiss on Yuki's lips. "Are you really going to put that in you're book?"

"Not if you keep bugging me about it, brat. Now, let me work. I have to meet this deadline" Yuki snapped as he shrugged Shuichi away. "Don't you have things to pack?" he then asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah..but I don't really feel like it now, I can pack later.I'd rather stay with you. We have three hours before we leave right? " Shuichi moved away from Yuki to look out the window.

After the day that Yuki had taken Shuichi from the hospital, Yuki had taken him to Hawaii, in order to escape everyone and everything. Today however, was their last day in Hawaii. They would be heading back to the old appartment.

Yuki sighed and pushed back his chair. Taking off his glasses, he stood up and walked over to his pink haired lover and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He lowered his right hand and grabbed Shuichi's left. "See that ring brat?"

Shuichi eyed the gold band around his finger. "Yeah"

"I gave that to you to prove to you that we'd be together forever" Yuki told him. "Which means we have plenty of time to spend with each other. But not now. I have to work to finish. This little vacation of ours really threw me off schedual"

"Do you have to? We still have time to explore the island once more..." Shuichi whined as he spun around, still in Yuki's arms and looked up into those golden eyes. He pouted his lips and gave him a puppy dog look.

Yuki stared back down into the purple eyes of the younger male. "You look kind of cute like that" he said in a husky voice and inched his lips closer to those of his lover. He pushed Shuchi back a bit, so that his back was pressed against the wall.

Shuichi blinked as soon as he felt the wall against his back. He felt cornered and instantly shoved his arms out, pushing Yuki away. "I gotta go pack!" he called out as he rushed past the blonde and out of the room.

Sighing gently, Yuki pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. He should have remembered that Shuichi was still a bit shakey after what had happened in New York.

He glanced at his laptop, then headed downstairs to get himself something to drink.

As he entered the kitchen, the doorbell to the rented house rang, confusing Yuki. Who could have been at the door?

Grabbing his beer, he headed to the door, opening it. Instantly, a cold look came into his eyes.

Shuichi hopped down the stairs, curious to see who had come to see them and stopped dead in his tracks.

"M-mr. Aizawa...what are you doing here?"

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Sakano questioned in a paniced voice as he cleaned off his glasses. "It's been two weeks since the band has worked on recording anything, and Shindou has been missing for a week. Thats almost a month wasted!" he tugged nervously at his coat to pull out any wrinkles. 

"Not to mention the reports on what happened to him in New York. It's like I can't even turn the corner without seeing his face posted somewhere, or his name scribbled in some newspaper or magazine" Suguru replied with a slightly annoyed sigh as he rested the side of his face in his palm.

Hiro pressed two fingers against the bridge of his nose and sighed as well. "Come on you two, can't you cut Shuichi some slack? He deserves a break after all that's happened". He was a bit upset at Shuichi for just up and leaving with Yuki like that, but he still thought it was his duty to defend his best friend.

"Besides, Nakano and I are hot on his trail. Isn't that right soldier?" K asked as he continued polishing his gun. He held it up into the light as he inspected his handy work.

"Yeah, sure" Hiro rolled his eyes. From the minute they had learned that Shuichi had left on some adventure with Yuki, they had begun formulating a plan on how to find him and bring him back. They had been able to follow a few leads, but everything stopped at Yuki's appartment. The couple had obviously stopped there before continuing their journey, but had left no signs as to where they were going.

"I'm suprised you didnt have some sort of tracker on Mr.Shindou. It sounds like something you'd do" Suguru then said to K in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"I did, but it was in his cell phone. Since he left his cell phone with Yuki's, we can't use it to find him" K replied.

"Oh dear, this is bad!" Sakano paniced, shaking his head frantically. "We need to find Shindou and Mr. Yuki"

K tapped his gun against his temple. "I can find Shindou no problem, but I have no obligations to the blonde lover".

"Mr. Yuki is just as important as Shindou! Shindou wont work without him! And besides, Mr. Seguchi is very upset about his dissapearance, and blames Mr.Shindou for everything! " Sakano exclaimed.

K simply shrugged.

Hiro stood up and shook his head. "Why don't we stop all this arguing and try to get some things done?"

"I'll head out and keep searching for Shindou then" K nodded once, heading towards the door.

"And lets hope that Mr. K can find him before Mr. Seguchi goes through with dropping the band from the label" Suguru commented.

Everyone stopped and looked at the green-haired boy. "What?" The three exclaimed in unison.

Suguru lifted his head. "Ohm, did I say that outloud?"

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Sakano asked.

K stood next to Sakano, his gun pointed at Suguru's forehead. "You've got ten seconds to explain"

"He was talking to Mika about it over a family dinner. He told me we had a week to find Mr. Shindou, or we'd be dropped from the label. He said he didnt have the time or money to waste on a band with no singer. I didn't say anything because I didn't think he'd be gone this long"

"And when does our time run out exactly?" K asked.

Suguru looked down at his watch. "In an hour"

* * *

A/N: Continue? 


	2. Pulling things Together and Taking them

**Pulling things Together and Taking them Apart**

**Pyrokinetic Feral **

* * *

_Authors Note: _

_Wow, it's been almost a year since I've updated. I wonder how many of you out there are still actually following my work. I apologize for taking so long in updating. Things have been unbelievably hectic in my end of the woods and it's been draining me of all my energy. I'm back in action now though and am ready to pick things up again if I know I still have you here with me._

* * *

Shuichi sat on the couch, hands pinched between his legs and his mouth hanging open as he listened to every word that came flowing out of Aizawa's mouth. He believed what Aizawa was saying since it sounded like something Tohma would say, but he couldn't believe that his enemy was warning him. Taki Aizawa had gone through so much trouble to try to crush Shuichi and Bad Luck. He had even taken it to the extremes, causing Shuichi physical harm. "Why?" he finally said, snapping out of his thoughts and leaning forward on the couch. 

"Don't get me wrong, we're still enemies and my band is going to be better than yours…but I want to be your downfall, not Mr. Seguchi. Me." Taki replied leaning back on the couch and glancing at Yuki. He could feel the man's golden eyes cutting in to him. If looks could kill, Taki would be dead and burried at the bottom of a lake.

"Yuki do you really think--" Shuichi hopped on to the couch, sitting on his knees, facing Yuki, who sat on the arm rest. He looked up with large, worried eyes.

"I think we've heard enough" Yuki cut Shuichi off and stood up from his seat. He began to walk to the phone, tossing another deadly look in Taki's direction, letting him know it was time for him to leave. As Yuki picked up the phone, Taki took his leave and headed out the door.

There was a long moment of silence and Yuki sighed, closing his eyes as his right one began to twitch. He knew what was coming.

"Yuuuuuuukiiiiiiii!" The singer cried loudly, jumping at the writer and wrapping his arms around his waist. Shuichi burried his face in to Yuki's back. "Mr. Seguchi wouldn't really do that to Bad Luck, would he!"

Yuki pushed Shuichi off and picked up the phone, "Of course he would. You disappeared without warning. Idiot."

Shuichi rubbed his cheek and pouted, "I ran off to be with you! Yuki, why are you so cold to me, even on our honey moon!"

"Honey moon's over, brat" was the curt reply.

It saddened Shuichi to hear those words coming out of his lovers mouth, but he knew it was true. Things were getting tense and the future of Bad Luck was at stake! With a loud crash (from running in to the small table by the couch and knocking over a lamp) Shuichi ran up the stairs to pack his bags. He had less than an hour to get back to Japan…he couldn't let his band down.

Yuki rolled his eyes, hearing all the noise going on upstairs. It sounded like Shuichi was taking the upstairs level apart. The phone rang in his ear and he waited impatiently, though no one would notice.

"Mika?"

"Holy….little brother?" The surprised woman spoke. There was a lot of noise in the background.

"Busy?"

"Tatsuha's here. What do you think? Where the hell are you?" Mika sounded annoyed now and Yuki wasn't sure if it was with him or with Tatsuha. He decided it didn't matter and replied with, "Don't worry about it. I need you to keep Tohma busy."

"What's going on?"

"I need this favor, Mika. The brat needs time to get home or Tohma will drop his band."

"Aw, I knew you cared, Eiri. It's really about time you show it a little more."

"…..if the Brat doesn't have a job, I'll never get any work done. Will you do it or not?"

"Sure. Listen, I have to go. Tatsuha's about to do something stupid. You better call me and fill me in later on." Mika didn't give him a chance to reply and she simply hung up.

After putting the phone on the receiver, Yuki walked to the stairs and called for Shuichi. Yuki had to take a step back to avoid being hit by the suit cases Shuichi was swinging around as he came down the stairs. "Lets go Yuki! We have a plane to catch!"

"Idiot. Do you think we're really going to make it back in time on a normal airline?" Yuki asked, putting his hand on his forehead, under his bangs. He raised a brow. "Call that American. He has a private jet. That's how you made it to your concert in time after you came to see me in New York."

"I crashed through the floor. That man is a psycho. Besides, we both won't fit in there."

"I'll catch up to you." Yuki began to point to the phone, but Shuichi was already there…dialing away.

* * *

Hiro sat on a stool and tightened the strings to his lucky guitar while everyone ran around frantically trying to figure out what to do. There were only twenty minutes left until their deadline was up but Hiro wasn't at all worried. For one, Shuichi wouldn't let the band down. Even if he lost an arm in the process, he'd always be there. Secondly, he didn't think Mr. Seguchi would seriously drop the band from the label. He believed it was just something to motivate them in to finding Shuichi and Yuki and bringing them back. 

The Guitarist tensed suddenly as a shadow loomed in to the room from the door way but he quickly relaxed. From the stance, he knew who it was. "What happened, Fujisaki?" he asked, setting the guitar down against it's case and standing up.

"Mr. K is gone and I think Mr. Sakano's had a heart attack. He's stopped moving entirely." Suguru reported, coming in to the room.

"Ah, he does that" Hiro replied, offering Suguru a seat and picking his guitar back up.

"You're not at all tense, are you?" The younger male asked, watching Hiro. Hiro never seemed to get stressed or angry unless it involved Shuichi being hurt. Suguru wondered how that was possible. Not to insult, but their band was very…insane and stressful. "Where do you think Mr. K went?"

"I'm not sure. Probably to go get Shuichi. Americans are notorious for being insane and doing the impossible. Some way, some how, that man will have our lead singer here."

A third figure slouched in through the door way and Hiro and Suguru knew immediately that it was Sakano. His face looked sweaty, his hair was a mess and blood dripped from the nose on his pale face. "Mr…Mr…Mr. Seguchi wants to see us" he stuttered, head slouching towards the ground.

Suguru looked at his watch. They still had fifteen minutes left. Why were they being called in now? Still, Suguru stood and left the room, knowing the other two would follow.

By the time they reached the office, Sakano had managed to make himself presentable, though he still looked a wreck. The three stood side by side according to size and stared at the powerful blonde with a youthful appearance, sitting at the desk before them. "Mr. Seguchi"

"When things like this happen, rumors are started. Personally, I don't enjoy rumors saying that I am incapable of keeping track of my employers."

"I'm sorry, Sacho." Sakano bowed his head. "But we've--"

"Bad Luck is thought of as a joke…" Tohma commented, turning around in his chair to face out the window. He stood up. "I don't think that--" The door creaked open and a familiar pink bunny came through the door, accompanied by the head of Ryuichi Sakuma. Tohma turned and smiled warmly at his friend. "Ryuichi, I'm in a meeting at the moment."

"I know I know! But Kumagoro has some great news to give you, don't you Kuma?" Ryuichi nodded the bunny's head then, in a squeaky voice, began to speak as Kumagoro. "Nori-chan is here with Mika-chan! And they are here to see you, you, you! " He dropped his voice a bit and whispered. "I think it's important."

Tohma turned and looked at Ryuichi. "I'll be there in a moment, Arigatou."

As soon as the door closed, Tohma looked at the trio and smiled faintly, "I'll give you an extension. Twenty more minutes. Any longer and you'll need to find a different company to represent you." Tohma began heading towards the door but it opened again before he had a chance to reach it. His wife came in, dressed beautifully and leaned in, whispering something in to Tohma's ear. The blonde looked a little surprised, but smiled and set his hand on his wife's stomach. "Mika…"

"Tohma, let's go out for dinner tonight."

"My dear, let's go for lunch." Tohma smiled, taking her arm. He seemed to entirely forget about the trio behind him, waiting to terrible news. "I gave you an extension, you're free to go" Tohma reminded them suddenly. The three quickly left, wanting to take advantage of the good mood.

"What just happened?" Sakano asked out loud.

"I'm not entirely sure" Hiro replied.

"I don't believe it's coincidence that Mika gave him the news today" Suguru pressed his fist to his chin in thought.

"Hmm?" Both Sakano and Hiro looked over to Suguru.

"Mika's pregnant." Suguru said plainly.

* * *

The only thing that kept Shuichi from yelling through each and every turn was the fear that K would turn around and shoot him. Shuichi could deal with being shot. He usually had time to move so that K never hit anything vital…but this time he had been strapped down and unable to move. K would have hit dead on. He couldn't have that. Once the jet had landed in Japan, Shuichi fell flat to the ground, burying his face in the concrete. He wasn't sure how fast K had been going…he must have been going faster than the speed of sound since they went from Hawaii to Japan in less than 10 minutes…but he wasn't going to ask. 

K chuckled and came down from the jet, stepping on Shuichi's back. "What a great ride! I don't think I've ever gone that fast before. Hey, suck it up Shuichi. We gotta get you back to N-G" he grabbed the boy by the hood of his orange sweater and dragged him off to the nearest vehicle. Shuichi clung to the seat, preparing for another ride of his life. His stomach was really going to backfire on him once they stopped……..

"Eeeeeeeeeeeahhhhhhhhh!" Shuichi's knuckles were white with fear as he gripped to the seat belt. He closed his eyes as he heard K shoot at something and peeked out through one eye at the road ahead. Cars were moving left and right, clearing the road for the insane vehicle cutting through. He tilted his head and peeked at his watch. Five minutes…five minutes! K's cell phone rang and the man ignored it. Shuichi wished he would have answered it..so he would have slowed down for at least two seconds.

"Yuuuuukii! I love you!" He cried as though he wasn't going to make it.

The car skidded to a stop and his head flew forward, hitting the glove compartment. He didn't even acknowledge the pain. He was just relieved they had stopped. Once the rest of the world stopped spinning, he looked to see Hiro walking out of the building with his guitar case over his shoulder. "Hiro! Hiro, I made it! Now lets go in there and give Mr. Seguchi a reason to keep us!" Shuichi shouted as he tumbled out of the car.

Hiro looked at Shuichi and caught him just before he fell. "He extended our deadline. You had another half an hour."

K got out of the car stretching, "What a fun ride! I feel great!" Shuichi slid out of Hiro's arm's like jello.

"Shuichi, how'd you find out about the deadline?" Hiro then asked curiously. None of the people from NG had called, since no one had known where Shuichi had been.

"Taki Aizawa told me" Shuichi pulled himself up. "It was kind of weird but…I think my wonderful music has finally touched his heart!" He jumped in to a triumphant pose.

"Right." Hiro replied just before a bullet was fired.

"Speaking to the enemy! Inexcusable!"

Shuichi dodged the bullet.

K put his gun away and decided. "You left without warning anyone. You're probably out of shape. It's time to whip you in to shape again." He began to move towards Shuichi but before he could, they were approached by several news crews at once. K whipped out his gun and stood in front of a confused Shuichi and an equally confused Hiro.

"We've just heard from Mr. Tohma Seguchi himself, Bad Luck has been dropped from the label! How do you feel about this?"

Shuichi's jaw almost dropped.

"That must be a mistake. Mr. Seguchi hasn't dropped us from the label." Hiro told them. Seguchi had giventhem an extension...Hiro had heard him say the words himself!

But much to his dismay, the reporter continued to say that Tohma had droppedBad Luck from the label...and she had a tape to prove it.

* * *

Yuki leaned against the railing of the balcony and looked over the beach, watching a few couples here and there. He'd never have a relationship like that with Shuichi. He just wasn't as open as these other people were. He sipped his coffee and sighed, going back in to the room and sitting back in his chair. He stretched his fingers and opened his laptop to get to work. Now that the brat was gone, Yuki could continue working. Yuki had received 26 emails from his editor, which didn't surprise him in the least. As he always did, he deleted them and got to work. 

_A small hiss escaped from his lips as he arched his back, pressing his hips against his lover and traced his fingers over the sides of the man above him. His body quickly became addicted to every touch and every move that he experienced. He never realized how desperately he needed this affection but now that he had, he'd never let it go. His body shuddered in pleasure as a series of small moans and whimpers escaped his lips and he gripped at the flesh, leaving red trails. "I can't wait" he pleaded in a whisper, bucking his hips upward. _

_Delicate thin fingers trailed down the young boy's chest, tracing small circles around the belly button before continuing further down and moving in circles around…._

A loud laugh outside caught his attention and he returned to the balcony. He leaned over the rail and watched a boy with deep red hair run across the beach, catch a ball, then stand in a triumphant pose. It was something Yuki would label 'very Shuichi'. He wondered if Shuichi had arrived in Japan yet and glanced back at the phone. He yawned. It as late. He had meant to get work done but he was tired and now…he was distracted.

"Hey you!" The kid called.

Yuki looked down and wondered if the kid was speaking to him.

"Time! Do you have the time?"

Yuki looked at his watch then turned and headed back inside, deciding not to answer. The buzz on his computer let him know he had another email. His editor, no doubt. This time however, he decided to sit and check it. It was from his editor…but it wasn't rushing him to meet a deadline. It was giving him some valuable and interesting information. His eyes skimmed over the email and he picked up the phone.

The phone rang and rang but there was no answer. Yuki decided to call from his cell phone.

The call got through in seconds. Obviously, his editor had decided not to answer unknown calls in case Yuki called. Before she had a chance to even speak or nag, Yuki asked in a cold voice. "The author of the book. Who is it?" there was a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well, we're not entirely sure, the author is using a--"

Yuki's brain clicked up two gears, putting bits and pieces of information together as his editor spoke to him. It occurred to him then, and he hung up the phone. Normally, Yuki didn't bother with competition. He knew he was a great writer and all of Japan thought he was as well. Whether or not someone else launched a great book never bothered him. He still made money. This however was different. This book was an invasion of his privacy. Lighting a cigarette, Yuki headed out.

* * *

Taki sat back on the couch and drank some water. The night was cool and calm and tomorrow morning, he'd be back in Japan…crowded, noisy Japan. He sighed a happy sigh and lifted his glass, toasting to himself. If things were going according to plan, by tomorrow night, ASK would be basking in the limelight that once belonged to Bad Luck. But something didn't seem right. He stood up and walked to the balcony, peeking out. Something felt very wrong.

* * *

A/N: Just trying to get back in to the swing of things! Enjoy! 


End file.
